That Special Event
by SoullessShadow
Summary: It's an occasion that everyone in the band looks forward to. Almost everyone. Rated T for Murdoc's mouth.


Noodle yawned as she began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, blinking a few times after she did. It was a start of a new day with the usual things. Or so she thought until she glanced up on her calendar. Today's day was circled red where something was written. She stared at it for a whole minute before her face brightened. Was today really the day?

"Oh yes!" She cheered as she stood from her bed. "It's today! I hope I haven't overslept!"

She glanced at her digital watch and smiled when it read seven-thirty. There was plenty of time. She quickly got dressed and did everything she needed to do before leaving her room. She dashed towards the lift and went down to the basement floor, rushing towards 2-D's room.

"2-D-san! Wake up!" She announced once she swung the door open.

"Hmm… wha…?" 2-D sat up from his bed looking tired and confused. "What's happenin'…?"

"Don't you know what today is?" Noodle exclaimed excitingly.

"Today…?"

2-D took a glance towards his calendar and carefully read the small writing in the date box. When he finished reading the small print he grinned widely and stood on his bed.

"Yay! Today's ta day!" He cheered while jumping on his bed, throwing his pillow up in the air and catching. "I can't wait!"

"Me too! I can never get tired of this!" Noodle mused. "Especially when it doesn't come by often!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!" 2-D nodded eagerly in a childish manner. "I luv this! Does Russel know yet?"

"Oh, I'm sure he does already," Noodle said. "He's usually the one who keeps track of this day ahead of time. He might already be up getting ready for the occasion."

"I wanna get ready fer it too!" 2-D jumped off his bed and happily bounced his way to his dresser.

"I'll go on ahead." Noodle said and went out of his room, heading towards the other direction.

Russel was humming to himself while he wrapped up a small package. He's gone through this occasion at least three times when the band had been together but he never got tired of this. How could he get tired over this? He was fully aware that Noodle and 2-D loved this event just as much as he did but they always expressed it like kids who just woke up on Christmas morning. But he couldn't blame them. It had always been enjoyable. For most at least…

"Morning, Russel-san!" Noodle walked in the kitchen, already having the hunch Russel would be there. "You know what today is?"

"I sure do." Russel grinned widely. "It'll be a relief for the most of us."

"Yeah," Noodle nodded. "It comes and goes but I think Murdoc-san would me happier about it if it goes."

"It won't kill him. It ain't like this is his first time he went through with it."

Just then 2-D entered holding a small fancy fruit basket with a note attached to it that said _Good luck, Muds. You can do this!_

"I gots' this fer him ta make 'im feel better about today." He said as he held the basket up. "Do you fhink he'll like this?"

"Hmmm…." Russel scratched his chin as he observed the basket. "I don't think he's into fruit that much…"

"Should I give 'im this burger coupon instead?" He wondered as he searched his pockets for the coupon.

"Don't worry about it," Russel reassured. "I got him a gift for him from us all."

"I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way," Noodle said, still smiling. "We just want him to know that we appreciate it him doing this."

"Yeah, sure." Russel muttered but thinking otherwise. "Let's pay our leader a little supporting visit, shall we?"

Meanwhile, in a lone carpark, a certain Satanist sulked in his Winnebago. Today was that day he dreaded most. He really didn't want to go through with it but there are the times when he had to do it and most of the times when he preferred not to do it.

He glanced at his watch to see that time was ticking and he'd better get down to it to get it over with. He wondered if his other band members where aware of this. Probably but it was still early so perhaps they were asleep. Wishful thinking but he'd feel less mocked if he went ahead and did it now. Though he didn't feel like doing it (as always) he had to do it at least once every six months or so. Otherwise the birds wouldn't want to spend the night with him.

Sighing, he stood up and got all his necessary utensils for what he needed. Let's go and finish this was what his mind repeated over and over. He knew where he had to go to the Kong Studios to do so. Even if he hadn't been in that certain room often he knew where it was. When opened his door that lead out of his Winnie, he nearly made a sound and jumped backwards when he saw his whole band mates already waiting for him outside.

"Oh yeah! He's going to do it!" Noodle cheered.

"I almost forgotten how you look without yer greenish skin," 2-D squealed with delight. "When you done can I smell you?"

"We even got you this special shampoo for today." Russel smirked as he held out the wrapped present. "Go and fight, solider!"

"For fuck's sakes, will you idiots shut the fuck up already!" Murdoc yelled with rage as he stomped passed them. "I'm jest taking a fuckin' shower! Quit making a holiday outta it!"

**End**

_Idea came to me while taking a shower :P Feedbacks are appreciated._


End file.
